1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a portable device to accurately measure an object in at least three dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for interior designers, home owners and the like to measure the size of objects and furniture in an attempt to recognize if the object will fit into a desired space. This has often been accomplished by using a single axis tape measure, taking three different measurements along the x, y and z axis and creating a three dimensional drawing of the object to compare to furniture items to be purchased with the desired placement in the home. The difficulty of this method is that it is problematic to get an accurate comparison of the size of the object in relation to the desired space.
Various means are used to account for the distance from the device to the floor and measurements may not be exact. Many of the prior art devices require the assistance of another person to take the measurement, and most do not provide enough space to record data such as the date, name of subject and other desired information.
There is a need for a measuring device that gives an accurate measurement of the subject and one that the subject can use alone. There is a need for such a measuring device that also provides sufficient space to record any necessary data with each measurement. There is also a need for a measuring device that does not have to be attached to a wall in order to get an accurate measurement and can be stored and brought out only when needed.